Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{39}{130}$
Solution: What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 39 and 130? $39 = 3\cdot13$ $130 = 2\cdot5\cdot13$ $\mbox{GCD}(39, 130) = 13$ $\dfrac{39}{130} = \dfrac{3 \cdot 13}{ 10\cdot 13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{39}{130}} = \dfrac{3}{10} \cdot \dfrac{13}{13}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{39}{130}} = \dfrac{3}{10} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{39}{130}} = \dfrac{3}{10}$